


Arbeitsklima

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [94]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Gen, Male Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel benimmt sich merkwürdig. Boerne braucht eine ganze Weile, bevor er kapiert, warum.>Post in meinem LJ





	Arbeitsklima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skew/gifts).



> Sommerchallenge: Romantik / Intimität – Hitze (fürs Team)  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Thiel benimmt sich merkwürdig. Boerne braucht eine ganze Weile, bevor er kapiert, warum.  
> A/N: Ich hab‘ das Genre möglicherweise nicht so ganz getroffen – wobei … als Intimität geht das schon durch, hoffe ich. Aber: Mein erster Beitrag für die Sommerchallenge! Und überhaupt mein erster Text seit Monaten!  
> Für theskew, dessen Kommentar zum Thema Kühlfächer im Chat mich inspiriert hat :D  
> Länge: ca. 1.100 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 120 Minuten

***

 

„Sie brauchen mich nicht am Präsidium absetzen, ich lauf das Stück.“

Boerne sah überrascht vom Lenkrad auf. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne, zumal bei dieser Hitze. Wobei, um diese frühe Uhrzeit ging es eigentlich noch und im Wagen war es dank Klimaanlage sowieso erträglich. Aber dennoch …

„Dann kann ich Ihnen noch helfen die Sachen runterzutragen.“ Thiel deutete mit dem Daumen Richtung Kofferraum.

Nun denn. Einem geschenkten Gaul … und außerdem, so oft, wie er Thiel zur Arbeit mitnahm, konnte der sich ruhig auch mal revanchieren.

 

***

 

Thiel ächzte ganz schön, als er die letzte Kiste in sein Büro schleppte. „Was haben Sie da eigentlich drin? Ziegelsteine?“

Boerne ignorierte die Frage geflissentlich. „Stellen Sie das einfach da hinten auf die andere Kiste.“ Thiel und dessen mangelndes Verständnis für die schönen Dinge des Lebens – der würde sich ja doch nur über seine Sammlung historischer Lehrbücher lustig machen. Nach dem Motto „einmal Wikipedia öffnen und ich hätte mir die ganze Plackerei sparen können“. Kulturbanause.

Apropos Kulturbanause – Thiel stand immer noch in seinem Büro und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Erinnerte ihn irgendwie an diesen Hotelpagen letztens, der einfach so lange in seinem Zimmer stehen geblieben war, bis er widerwillig ein Trinkgeld hervorgekramt hatte. Trotz des mehr als bescheidenen Services. Aber in diesem Fall … „Wollen Sie vielleicht noch einen Kaffee?“

 

***

 

Daß Thiel dann auch noch bei ihm vorbei kam, um ihn abzuholen und in die Kantine zu gehen, wunderte ihn dann aber doch. Normalerweise ging er immer bei Thiel vorbei, und der kam in der Regel mit, auch wenn er hin und wieder Despektierliches vor sich hin murmelte. Er war sich sicher, daß Thiel auch nicht gerne alleine aß, und außerdem ließ sich so ein Mittagessen doch hervorragend zum fachlichen Austausch nutzen. Aber daß Thiel freiwillig zu ihm kam – ominös. Und dann beschwerte er sich nicht einmal, als Boerne erst noch eine Mail beenden mußte und Alberich noch ein paar Anweisungen geben. Alberich rollte wie immer mit den Augen, aber immerhin vertrat sie ihn, Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne, während er zu Tisch war. Da mußte ein gewisser Standard gewahrt bleiben.

„So.“ Er griff nach seinem Hut. „Ich bin soweit.“

„Ich hab‘ Zeit“, sagte Thiel, setzte sich aber ebenfalls in Bewegung. Noch seltsamer. Normalerweise hatte Thiel es immer eilig, vor allem dann, wenn es ums Essen ging.

 

***

 

Es mußte an der Hitze liegen, die nun schon seit Tagen anhielt und offenbar auch vor seinen Geisteskräften nicht halt machte. Sonst hätte es bestimmt nicht Thiels Besuch am Nachmittag gebraucht, damit bei ihm der sprichwörtliche Groschen fiel. Erst war er noch ein wenig verärgert gewesen – er hatte in seinem Bericht doch klipp und klar geschrieben, daß er den Todeszeitpunkt aufgrund der Auffinde-Situation nicht genauer bestimmen konnte! Was erhoffte Thiel sich also davon, noch einmal persönlich vorbeizukommen und ihm mit seinen langwierigen Fragen den letzten Nerv zu töten?

Und dann, er sagte gerade „Sie sind doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff, hat die Hitze …“ – als ihm plötzlich aufging, was hier los war. Warum Thiel plötzlich so ungemein anhänglich war, daß er heute schon zum dritten Mal freiwillig ins rechtsmedizinische Institut gekommen war. In den _Leichenkeller_ , den er sonst mied so gut es nur ging.

„Angenehm kühl hier unten, hm?“

Thiel sah ertappt von seinem Bericht auf. Sah er da einen leisen Rosaschimmer um die Ohren? „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt, wo Sie’s erwähnen …“

„Ach was.“

„Ach ja.“ Thiels Gesichtsfarbe war noch ein wenig dunkler geworden. Er mußte eigentlich gar nichts weiter tun als zu warten, und … schon polterte Thiel los. Verläßlich wie eine Schweizer Taschenuhr. „Sie haben gut reden, Sie müssen ja nicht den ganzen Tag bei 35 Grad im Büro schwitzen! Jetzt hat der Ventilator auch noch den Geist aufgegeben! Und ich hab‘ seit drei Tagen nachts kein Auge zugekriegt bei der Hitze!“

„Intelligentes Lüften, mein lieber Thiel. Und lauwarme Duschen vorm Zubettgehen, aber Sie wollen ja nie -“

„Boerne!“ Er verstummte, und Thiel holte tief Luft. „Ich … könnte wirklich eine kleine Pause brauchen.“

„Ich hätte da noch das ein oder andere Kühlfach frei, falls Sie ein Nickerchen bei angenehmen Temperaturen machen wollen.“

Thiel schnaubte, aber es war wenig Herzblut dahinter. „Führen Sie mich nicht in Versuchung.“ Und jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, was ihm schon länger hätte auffallen können – die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen, und wie blaß und müde Thiel aussah. Boerne räusperte sich.

„Nun ja … wo Sie nun schon einmal da sind – ich habe hier noch den Bericht zu dem Leichenfund heute Morgen. Mit Sicherheit ein natürlicher Tod, aber Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie schwierig der Nachweis in diesem Fall zu führen war.“

Thiel sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Na, nun setzen Sie sich schon endlich! Es kann Ihrer Allgemeinbildung nur dienen, wenn ich Ihnen genau erkläre, wie ich dieses Problem letztendlich doch gelöst habe. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommen Sie irgendwann noch einmal in so eine Situation? Jedenfalls …“ Thiel setzte sich auf den Besuchersessel, und er zog den Bericht aus seiner Schublade. 87 dicht bedruckte Seiten. „Wo fangen wir an. Sie werden sich erinnern, daß das Opfer keinerlei äußerlichen Verletzungen aufwies. Aber …“

 

***

 

Es hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert und Thiel war eingeschlafen. Für seine Bildung brachte das jetzt natürlich rein gar nichts, aber Boerne war sich sicher, daß es ihm auf andere Art und Weise nützlich war. Er kannte die Temperaturen drüben im vierten Stock, Sonnenseite. Und mit den Nächten hat er trotz lauwarmer Duschen am Abend selbst auch zu kämpfen gehabt. Leise schloß er die Bürotür hinter sich und hängte das Schild „Personalgespräch! Nicht stören!“ auf. Nicht jeder würde das möglicherweise so sehen wie er selbst – daß ein wenig Schlaf Thiels Arbeitsleistung mit Sicherheit dienlicher war, als wenn er sich krampfhaft weiter durch den Tag geschleppt hätte.

Alberich warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie hatte Thiel natürlich in sein Büro gehen sehen. Aber als er den Finger an die Lippen legte, nickte sie nur. Vermutlich hatte sie mal wieder vor ihm erkannt, was mit Thiel los war. Er gab es ja nicht gerne zu, aber in zwischenmenschlichen Dingen war sie manchmal ein wenig schneller als er selbst. Weibliche Intuition, da konnte er eben nicht mithalten.

„Ich hab‘ schon alles vorbereitet für den nächsten Fall, Chef.“

Boerne griff schwungvoll nach seinem Kittel. Sein Beruf machte ihm immer Spaß, aber so sehr wie heute freute er sich dann doch selten, wenn er den Obduktionssaal betrat. Durchschnittstemperatur: 22 Grad. Er hatte wirklich den perfekten Arbeitsplatz.

„Wagner?“ fragte Alberich.

Er nickte. „Aber leise!“

 

* Fin *


End file.
